Kiyoshi Souzou
Kiyoshi Souzou (創造清, Souzou Kiyoshi, lit. "Pure Creation") is the fourth and current Saikououja (Supreme King) of the Kyuuten no Souzou and of the Kosumosukihaku. He is one of three seperate Kings that have equal ruling power to the Soul King. Appearance Kiyoshi is a tall young looking young man with an lean-build to himself. He is 6 feet tall, and weights at 110 pounds. He has long white with a slight lavander tint hair that he normally have in a ponytail and Lavander eyes. Since he is a Kosumosukihaku he has pale skin. Kiyoshi normally wears clothes that blong to the Royal Family. He normally wears a purple and dark blue Royal Family garments with basic shoes. He has been call beautiful ''by females. Personality Despite, his young appearance Kiyoshi has a poweful personality. He is almost always polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. Kiyoshi will rarely show any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Kiyoshi is a kind and carring King. He will, help completely strangers and will defend what he cares about. Kiyoshi possess an immensly advanced intellect. Due, to being over 4000 years has an immensly high and strong mind. His intellect is amazing high that with the most simplest of plans can acheive victory. He uses his great mind to protect all the Kosmosukihakus. History Kiyoshi was was born into the Royal Family of the Souzou clan 4548 years ago. He went to the Kosumosukihaku Academy and graduated in one year at the top of his class. Kiyoshi developed his immortality at age 22 Powers & Abilities '''Kiyoshi's Battle Data, clockwise.' Top: Offense (100), Top Right: Defense (90), Bottom right: Mobility (100), Bottom: Spiritual Spells and Spell-like Abilities/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (70). Total: 560/600. Immortality: What is one of a Kosumosukihaku's most unique traits is once a Kosumosukihaku has mastered they power they gain immortality. However, this does by no means a Kiyoshi cannot be killed by means of a Zanpakuto, or any other kind of Spiritual Power. Since he has gained immortality he nolonger ages from the age he acquired it which was twenty-two. The physical status of his body remains in the same state (though it should be noted that hair still continues to grow) until and if he he is killed. Another, aspect of gaining immortality as he does not require air, water, food or even sleep although they still can breathe, eat, drink, or sleep if he wishes. If such organs like the lungs, or heart are destroyed he will died. As a Kosumosukihaku he can give his immortality to another person, but he will die if it is given away. Also, it can be stolen by a powerful enough being resulting in death. Immense Spiritual Power: Kiyoshi being the 4th and current Saikououja (Supreme King), possess monstrously overwhelming spiritual energy. Captain-level Shinigami have said that Kiyoshi's very presence is beyond monstrously overwhelming. A true statement to the actual level of his spiritual power, is when he created the Object of Creation. During, its creation Kiyoshi states that like the Object of Life it can only be made with someone with well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami (referring to himself). His spiritual pressure can bring a powerful 5th rank Espada Arrancar down to its knees without any visual effort. His spiritual energy is powerful enough alone, to stop or negate the affects of poisons or illusions from even some average captain-level Shinigami. As being a Kosumosukihaku with such immense spiritual pressure, demonic spirit beings with below an average Captain-level Reiastu, will be completely purified if they look or are near him for too long. He can use his kind's deity power to negate Sekkiseki and reason for thirty-two minutes. The color of his spirit energy is dark purple Monstrous Intellect: On of Kiyoshi's strongest aspect is his amazing intellect. Kiyoshi being over 4000 years old has a tremendous and fearsome intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, Huceo Mundo, the Dangai Precipice World, World of the Living, and of his own spirit world the Kyuuten no Souzou often having information that others lack. One such example, is his knowledge regarding the Objects of First Existence and even knowing the techniques to create them. Master Strategist &'' 'Tactician': Being the current '''Saikououja' (Supreme King), Kiyoshi has shown himself time after time as a great and flexible tactician and strategist. Kiyoshi is capable of adjusting effortlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in an advance time-frame. Over the years he has become able to understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies in seconds. He is well known, is able to creates strategies to achieve victory in any situation. Enhanced Strength: Kiyoshi while not looking does have considerate physical strengh. He can with ease overpower some powerful opponents. He can swing his Zanpakuto with a great deal of force using only his physical strength. Enhanced Endurance: Kiyoshi while he doesn't look as imposing to other opponents he has shown to a greatly resilient combatant in battle. He can fight against powerful numerous fighters. He normally doesn't show any signs of fatigue or mental stress except against the strongest combatants and only after long periods of time. Enhance Durability: Kiyoshi's durability to damage is very high. One prime example, is when he fights against two elite Captain-level Shinigami and a captain-level Vizard amd showned no real visual damage. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kiyoshi is master with his nodachi Zanpakuto. He is masterful, with his sword make flawless slashes. He has shown to be able to fight against, two Espadas of the ranks of 6 and 5 at the same time. He is a master of Kendo as like most of his species zanpakuto are nodachis and not katanas. *'Kendo Master': Kiyoshi has a mastery of the fighting sword art Kendo. He learned this as it is common for a Kosumosukihaku to learn Kendo, as most of their zanpakutos are nodachis. This makes Kendo a common fighting style among them. Hakuda Master: In hand-to-hand battle Kiyoshi, has a master skill in it. He knows several martial arts after studying one of his older brother's one whom is also a master. Kiyoshi can disarm strong oppoenents with ease. Kiyoshi is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant. He can sufficiently block and attack others making it difficult to actively lay a handon him. Hissorimuubumento Master: Kiyoshi has immense speed with his Hissorimuubumento. He can make several after images. Since this, ability makes no form of noise when it is used, makes it almost seem like he is teleporting. He can keep up with masters of similiar abilities with ease. Juryokupawaa Master: (じゅりょくきはく, Mystical Power) Kiyoshi hold an immense mastery and considerable knowledge of Juryokupawaa spells, techniques, none spell abilities, and the flow of spirit energy and Philosophy. From an early age Kiyoshi has had an affinity for Juryokupawaa. It is unknown how many spells he has learned and developed himself. He possess immense skill in all forms of spells, steaming from, offensive, defensive, healing, binding, sealing, barriers, purifying, and even spatial and temporal spells. Kiyoshi's skill and control over his own spiritual energy is so great that, he can cast the ancient an forbidden spell Konpeki Shittonohonoo '(''Azure Flames of Jealousy). Kiyoshi can cast and completely Konpeki Shittonohonoo a spell known; to require the caster to have twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-level Shinigami without the incanation. His skills are great enough to be able to uses the spells to make the Objects of First Existence. Kiyoshi has learn numerous Juryokupawaa abilities. His mastery in these arts are one of the main reasons he became the Saikououja. Below are Kiyoshi's spells and none spell Juryokupawaa abilities. *'''Abilities: These are Kiyoshi's none spell Juryokupawaa abiliies. Deimenshonkirikizu: (ディメンションきりきず''Dimension Cut'') This is an ability that Kiyoshi has made. Kiyoshi has the ability to cut directly through the entire third dimension itself. Anything that come into contact with the cuts will be cut as well. Since these (cuts) are cut space the cuts cannot be destroyed. To use this ability all Kiyoshi has to do is make hand movements. Bougyo Yori Hitotoki: (ぼうぎょよりひととき''Protection from Time'') This is an ability that Kiyoshi has made. By creating a barrier either around himself, or an area that protection any inside from temporal based powers. However, using this barrier stops not only the opponent but the caster from using temporal based powers and spells. Extraordinary Saikouishiki: ((さいこういしき, Supreme Sense) is the Kosumosukihaku equivalent ability to sense Spiritual Pressure not unlike the abilities used by the Shinigami and Arrancars, but stronger. It works like a mental ability. Using it can help even with battle timing with avoiding attacks. Kiyoshi has developed such a skill that, he can determine with one look how strong and what and if unique aspects of an opponent's spiritual power may have. Kiyoshi's also can sense spirit energy anywhere completely around himself; from any side or direction even underground or in the sky over a range of thousand miles. By mediating he can sense spirit energy anywhere not matter how far .(However, he cannot be in battle when using like this as he cannot defend himself when he uses it like this.) He had to learn to use it to this level to become the King. (When, he mediates not only can he sense spirit energy, but he can sense emotions, movements, reason and Philosophy also.) Saido: (さいど, Redemption) One of the abilities that earned them the title as Pagan Gods by some of the religions of the World of the Living, is a Kosumosukihaku's ability to extract souls from Hell. Unlike, most others Kiyoshi can mentally summon them from hell. If the souls serve the one you saves them they are forgiven of their sins and are released from Hell when the Kosumosukihaku decides. However, the one who brings them back can send them right back to hell. Now while he can summon as many souls as he wants; he won't use it due to his potential damage to the nature order of the universe.'' '''''DUE, TO THE LEVEL OF THIS ABILITY 'THIS ABILITY WILL NOT BE USED IN ROLE-PLAY IT IS JUST FOR REFENENCE ONLY.' '''Seinarukousen': ((せいなるこうせん, Sacred Beam) this is an abiltiy that Kosumosukihaku have that is exactly like the Hollows, Arracanr, and Vizard's Cero. The is a beam of highly contcentrated beam of Spiritual Energy that Kiyoshi fires from his index fingers. The power of these blasts are powerful. His blast has been known to overpower a 1st Ranked Espada Cero in its Pre-Release stage. The color of it is dark purple. '''Immense Creation of ''Reishi: The most mysterious yet basic ability that a Kosumosukihaku can possess is the ability to create limitless amounts of Reishi (Spirit Particles) in the surrounding area. All Kosumosukihaku have this ability, though the degree and force of the Reishi that is made depends on the skill, and Spiritual Power of the Kosumosukihaku in question. Kiyoshi can create Reishi that is as dense and as contentrated as what can be found in his spirit race's spirit world the Kyuuten no Souzou. Tezawari no Kurenjingu: (てざわりクレンジング, Touch of Cleansing) is one of the rarest powers a Kosumosukihaku can have. This ability can cleanse the sins that a soul has done by simply touching them with one or both of their hands. Although while it can cleanse the sins of a soul it can only do it during its current life state. This means if it a Kosumosukihaku uses it on a Hollow that comtented great sins during its life as a human it will be sent to hell. Although if it done to greatly sinned soul when it was a regular soul and turns into a hollow it can go to the Soul Society if the soul is killed. Kiyoshi has learned this ability. Flight: Kiyoshi has the power to fly without flying augment items or without using Shunpo-like abilities. Kiyoshi stats those with unrealistic control of spirit energy, can use it. Teleportance: Kiyoshi has the ability he is capable of dematerializing himself from one place and re-materializing himself somewhere else even into other worlds. Kiyoshi states it isn't wise to, use it in battle as or to use to break into demission like the Soul King's demission. The reason is he completely breaks down, into Reishi can reforms, yet it require great control and skill. Also, while possible it is extremely diffcult to use it to pentrate demissions like the Soul King's. Kiyoshi also states that it takes less effort or time to teleport only himself. *'Spells': These are the Juryokupawaa spells that Kiyoshi, has either learned or developed himself. Konpeki Shittonohonoo '(こんぺきしっとのほのお''Azure Flames of Jealousy). This is a Royal Family forbidden spell. This can only be casted by a Kosumosukihaku with at least twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-level Shinigami. Also, the caster must have pristine control of their spiritual energy. This spell creates a single azure colored flame in the palm of one of the caster's hands. Four, other flames will leave the first flame. The four flames will circle around all over the caster from all directions, while returning to the first flame. As each flame returns to the first flame it will leave increasing in size and in heat. To where finally, the flames completely cover the caster and a larger area with a spherical form of moving azure flames. The heat of the flames can get to as hot as the sun and its destructive power is higher than an Hado #96. Now since the caster is in the center, they must foucs the spiritual flames from touching them. For if even if one second of broken focus happens can have the whole spell backfire on the caster. Due to the spell nature it is an offensive and a defensive spell. The first '''Saikououja (Supreme King) created this spell. Incanation: As one must find you the heart will stay. All pain can be avoided. The saddness you endure will vanish. The one of center will be the judge. So now let all lies, be burned by this blue fire. Museiwan '(むせいワン Silent One''): This spell seals Demons and Shinigami use of their Kido spells and abilities. By sending spirit energy inside of the Demon or Shinigami it disables them from your their spirit energy for spellcasting. Now this spell does have two downfalls or problems. One, it can only seal Demons and Shinigami Kido as they are a single kind of spirit species, species like Vizard and the like have duel-part spirit energy. So, this spell can only disable the flow of one these spirit energies. The second problem with this spell, as long as it is active the caster cannot cast cast either. This is the caster is sending parts of their spirit energy to their opponents. Now the caster still can use none spell abilities. The time limit for this spell depends on the strength of the caster. Incanation: Emptiness, of the world is now. The eagle flies against the wind. So curse your powerlessness and your foolishness. '''Hitotoki Choritsu (ひとときちょりつ, Time Standing Still). A forbidden spell that allows the caster for a limited time and in a limited area to stop the flow of time. This spell requires immense control of spirit energy as well the more powerful the caster's Spiritual Pressure the longer they can stop the passeage of time. Kiyoahi's skill in the spell, is currently unknown, however another user of this spell Shino Terasawa has said that his skill is worlds more powerful that her's. Incanation:Oh, great one of anicent's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! '' Zanpakuto '''Kagirinaiankoku': (かぎりないあんこく''Eternal Darkness) In its sealed form it is a nodachi with a rectangular tsuba, with a black hilt. '''Shikai': Its Shikai command is Bless. When Kiyoshi calls out the command of his Zanpakuto's the blade turns solid jet black. Shikai Special Ability: Kiyoshi's Shikai holds several unique spiritual powers, which follows a theme of Heavenly Darkness. Each, ability is actived by a different command. The abilities don't deactivate when he reseals his Zanpakuto they deactivate when he mentally wants them to, or if they are overpowered. *'Nendai no Ankoku': (ねんだいあんこく''Age of Darkness'') This an ability than is useable in his Shikai. By calling out the command Creation of an Endless Time of Darkness covers a large area in complete ly darkness. Those caught, in the darkness most fight a dark version of themselves. This ability brings forth, the victims inner thoughts, and mainfests them in a physical form. Since this dark version ''is a part of the victim it is impossibe to defeat, as it also has all of their powers too. The only way to defeat this ''dark version of one's self, is not to destroy it but to accept the darkness a necessary part of themselves. If the victim has an immense force of darkness in them, it can create more than one dark version. Those with great enough spiritual power alone, can overcome this ability. This ability doesn't deactive if Kiyoshi reseals his Zanpakuto. *'Kurokongoku': (くろかんごく''Black Prison'') This ability is a very useful sealing power. By calling out the command Lost and Sealed the victim can be sealed inside of a larger prison made of dark-colored spirit energy in the shape of a large black box. The prison walls can seal or imprison more than one and Kiyoshi can decide the size of the prison and whom is imprisoned inside. This ability doesn't deactive if Kiyoshi reseals his Zanpakuto. Also, the walls are greatly strong, example of its power, it could contain four captain Shinigami, and all were using bankai and attacking the wall. Kiyoshi states that it can withstand damage from all Hado 96 and below. However, that is only for the inside, the outside wall of the square are not strong and can easily be destroyed. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Trivia Kiyoshi is my strongest neutal/good Character. By neutral he will more often do things, that would protect the natural order rather than his own desires. Kiyoshi is also my favorite Character. "Personality wise, body type, and hair length not color" based off my real life best friend.. Category:Kosumosukihaku Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Male